


leave me alone

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fights, M/M, Omega Bang Chan, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan encounters a strange alpha on his way home from the shops.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	leave me alone

Bang Chan was screwed.

All he wanted to do was to buy some waffles from his local convenience store and he had almost succeeded, but on his way home he was stopped by a scary-looking alpha who wanted his number. He knew it was a bit dangerous for him to be out at this time, especially during the winter when it was so dark, but he had been naive enough to think nothing would happen. Putting his head down, he tried to walk around and past the alpha but he just grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Come on sweetheart,” the creep drawled, putting his hand on Chan’s waist, “I’m just trying to get to know you better.”

“Please, I’m just trying to get home,” Chan pleaded, the alpha’s sickly pheromones hurting his nose.

“What, you have an alpha or something?” snarled the stranger

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want to be with you.”

“Don’t be a prude, little omega” Chan tried to pull away but the alpha whispered in his ear, so close that Chan could feel his hard-on, “let’s have some fun.”

Chan was ready to start crying and screaming for help when all of a sudden the alpha was pulled off him and pushed to the ground. The man groaned and tried to stand back up only for a hand to come and punch him in the face, knocking him out. When Chan turned around, he came face to face with his boyfriend who was still glaring at the creep passed out on the floor but his face softened when his gaze met Chan’s.

“Minho,” Chan whimpered, burying himself in his alpha’s arms, “thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Minho said pressing a kiss to Chan’s forehead before hugging him back, “if anything, I should’ve gotten here earlier.”

“Well you made it here in the end so I’m happy,” Chan said with a testy smile.

Minho smiled back before bending down next to the man and taking his wallet from his pocket before putting his arm around Chan as they began walking home.

“Um, Minho?”

“Yes, Channie dear?”

“Why did you just pickpocket that creep?”

“Let’s call it,” Minho hummed thoughtfully before turning toChan with a smile, “reparations or compensations for what he did to you.”

Chan laughed loudly before snuggling back into Minho’s arms as they walked back to their apartment.


End file.
